Times of Life and Times of War
by animeseeker7
Summary: the year is 2012 and the future has advanced a little bit. there is a policemilitary force that is worlwide that has replaced every country's military force. There is a project that they make but gets stolen by a gang family called the leonzo family. this
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

1 Boy, 2 Dangerous Girls, And 1 School

The door jumped open with a thunderous crash when it flew against the wall. It was a stormy night like it has been for the last decade. The waters stayed on the ground leveling off to a two foot flood. The wind blew nonstop and broke off the hinges allowing the door to fall.

With the same exact time, the crash of the door and the blinding light of the storm made a dark object appear at the doorway. The figure stood five foot seven. He walked into the lit home that lead towards a room that was the source of the light. He bent down and the lonely, wet door that was on the ground was pulled up and slammed against its frame.

As the man walked closer to the lit room, his figure started to show. Black tight pants with red stitches and chains surrounding each pant leg. A one inch heeled boot that clattered closer and closer to the brightly lit room. As closer he walked in the hallway, a black shirt barely seen with a heavy leather jacket smiling over it.

The hallway ended and it revealed nice wooden walls with shinny polished white leather furniture. Brownish shag carpeting and a nicely hand sculptured glass table featuring a set of flowers of mixes of red, blue, violet, and white roses. The lamps above the fireplace so bright revealed a man on the chair sitting and reading a newspaper. The leather jacket man was no longer to be called a man because of what was uncovered.

With shoulder long blonde hair, shinny lip glossed lips, and eyes so beautiful that it would kill a man of happiness if she didn't wear glasses. This man was uncovered as to be known as a woman. She was twenty-two and she had a weird spark in her that made guys ask her out. Strong, fast, and taken. This girl had everything. This one stranger's initials were D.K. and was known only as D.K.

The quiet man on the chair folded his paper and let it lay on his lap. Eyes fixed on her and hers on his. "So, I'm guessing you got the job done, D.K." Said the mysterious man. He stared at her for a bit and talked again. "You know that in order to get gas money from me, you have to make me breakfast at least once.."

"Do you have to say the same thing every time I come home? Besides, I'm a dinner cooker type of person," said D.K. "So what were you reading?"

"Oh, just some article in the paper. So, how's your sister? Is she doing alright with the nasty cold?"

"She's gonna be fine. Thanks for asking though. She told me to give you a message. Quote: "Get a life. My sister is too good for you." Sorry about what she said," apologized D.K.

"I can't wait till I scare her. You know she throws a fit when someone scares her. She can't say that about you and me you know."

"Whatever, Vince. You're so cute when you're angry," said D. K. after dropping herself on the comfortable leather couch with a thud.

The man is revealed as Vince and he blushes uncontrollably. "Th-That's off the subject!"

"Goodnight, Vince. I'm heading upstairs." D.K. stated and then she got up and kissed Vince's cheek and headed up the stairs near the hallway. Vince eyes fluttered and then the front door fell down with a loud bang and Vince jerked up and he lost his balance and his head hit the glass table leaving a mark on his forehead. He got up and rubbed his forehead and turned around seeing D.K. laughing at his stunt."Ahahahahaha That's priceless I'm so telling my sister about this"

"No! Please don't I'll do anything for you. Just don't tell,"

"Make my bath, cook me dinner now, clean the house, and give me cash."

"Dang! Okay then, deal."

D.K. walked up the stairs and kept laughing her ass off at Vince. The door closed upstairs signaling that it was for Vince to get cleaning. He ran upstairs and down stairs cleaning the wood and glass. He filled the tub with water, but managed to stop it before flooding the bathroom. He took out his wallet and opened up one-hundred dollars and grunted as he placed it in his opposite hand and he knocked on her door.

"Yay My money and I guess you have my water done and the house cleaned. You're such a good boy." Said D.K. as she patted his head like a dog. Vince responded with a your welcome and walked downstairs to watch some anime on tv. While Vince was watching tv he could hear beeps of the phone making him think that the famous D.K. is talking to her friends by calling them nonstop.

"If you're talking to your friends, keep it down because you're talking loud than ever before, 'I got one-hundred bucks! Yay! We can go shopping for manga tomorrow girls!' Just make it less obvious that you're better than me by pushing it into my face,"said Vince while watching tv. Seconds later hundreds of pennies flew down and pelted Vince's head. "Duck and cover D.K. is throwing unknown items at me "

D.K. shouted faintly from the upstairs, "Don't make me hurt you myself "

"Yes ma'am " Vince squeaked. He turned off the tv and went upstairs and stood in her doorway leaning on the brawny doorframe. "I'm gonna go to sleep now. I have lots to do at work tomorrow." Vince walks in her room while D.K. doesn't look at him coming in.

"Okay Vince. G'night." Said D.K. when looking down and writing a story. Vince dropped his body face flat on D.K.'s large bed. D.K. jerked her head to her right and saw Vince tired on her bed. "What are you doing Vince? Your room is all the way down the hall."

Vince whispered lightly enough for her to hear him, "I'm too tired and your bed is soft and closer. Besides, your scent makes me fall asleep faster." The remark made Vince fall asleep and the last words fainted, but D.K. heard it all. She picked up her pillow slowly and sat there with it.

"Eat this you pervert " D.K.'s soft pillows became a weapon as she pounded it into Vince's head 3 times very hard. He was still asleep so she places pillows around him and slept on the edge of the bed on the opposite end.

The Next Day

Vince woke up at the sound of the coffee maker. He stood up from the bed and the pillows suffocating him fell down and he found out that D.K. was asleep still. Silently and cautiously Vince got out of the room without a mouse of a sound. As he reached the top step of the stairs, he stood there without any sound because his body was on his tip toes. He then when down the stairs. The first step down squeaked so he just tumbled down the stairs with no peep being heard upstairs.

He arrived at the enormous kitchen and he got 2 mugs out and poured the coffee down. For his he put 3 teaspoons of powdered creme and 5 teaspoons of sugar. He then got D.K.'s mug and he pulled out a can of powdered cappuccino mix. He dumped 4 tablespoons in with some boiled hot water he boiled while making his coffee and mixed it vigorously. He wrapped his fingers around the mugs' handles and brought up the mugs to D.K.'s room.

He sat next to her on her bed and he woke her up with strong enough to wake her up. When woken up, it was when she opened her eyes that acted as a signal that she had just woken from a good dream. She sat upright and rubbed her eyes. Vince stared at her and she finally looked at him with 20/20 vision after reaching for her glasses. He handed her a cup and he drank his cup and just stared at the window barely covered by the giant drapes. He took another sip.

She took a sip and whispered thank you to him. Vince nodded and then she looked at the window. Her eye twitched. He took another sip and had his eyes with a fierce thought mingling in his mind. D.K.'s cup trembled with her hand and her eyebrows curved down.

"Okay What the hell are you looking at and why are you just sitting there doing nothing but drinking coffee " Shouted D.K.

Vince turned his head slightly and smiled a bit. His eyes sparkled for a split second. "Today was the day we first met remember?"

"Um, yeah I guess. Lets talk about something else. Oh What day do we pick up Kayla from the Special Division Department?"

Vince took a sip of his coffee and looked at his watch. " We are suppose to pick her up today in 2 hours. That's why I gave you your cappuccino today to keep you awake for sure." Vince rolls his eyes and sticks out his tongue. D.K. stares at him for a second and pushes him off.

"Out Now "

"What? Why?"

"I have to dress you idiot I haven't seen Kayla since she join the S.D.D. Now get "

"Okay, I'll be in my room preparing. I'll be back in fifteen minutes to judge if you look good in your outfit." Vince walked out and finished his coffee as he walked into the hallway. He closed the door behind him but didn't close his door while he was changing in his room. A black undershirt with a black t-shirt over it. He put on his black leather pants and slid his chap stick into his right pocket with his wallet in his tight back pocket.

He sprayed deodorizer on his complete body and flipped on his massive trench coat with red interior and black leather in the outside. He put on his black socks and received his boots on. The dark red shades was put into view in front of his eyes. He exited his room and D. K. Stood leaning her arm over her door frame. Vince tipped his glasses and stared from the bottom up as she wore black boots, tight black jeans, a black blouse, and a very dark blue trench coat around her shoulders and finished with dark blue shades.

"Nice. Are you ready to go now?"

"Yup "

"Bring a weapon just in case.."

D.K. brought out a sawed off shotgun from behind her back and shifted it to non-safety mode. She put it back away and smiled at Vince. They departed and found themselves in a car driving through the rain. The consistent rain that has pour for over for a decade due to global warming of the previous era annoyed them. The rain suddenly stopped as they entered the freeway and found themselves heading towards a giant building like no other.

The building known as the Special Division Department Center was known as the capital of the worldwide police force known as the S.D.D. Many people has come here as an aspect to start off their lives after highschool and after 2 years of training for Vince, and D.K. and other friends, they now love the place due to their efforts in life. Kayla, a old friend joined 2 years past time is now getting released and is hoping to see some good friends from her past.

As known from aspects of Vince and D.K., the graduates have to wear their uniforms due to the highest rank they were/are in at the S.D.D. After the seventeen minute ride, they got a parking space and they walked towards the entrance hall. Thousand of people were talking to each other in the gigantic hall full of gold and silver. The walls of silver and the ground of glass covered gold. Trophies flew past every section of the room and shimmering lights were floating overhead.

A tall, old guy walks up to the hall and climbs the stairs of the stage up front. He stares of a bit and then slammed his hands hard against the podium. Every drench coat wearing zombie seized the talking and stood straight up like soldiers and faced the man in complete alignment. "NOW WELCOME BACK TO THE S.D.D.C. YOU PREVIOUS GRADUATES HERE YOU ARE OBSERVING OR VISITING YOUR FRIENDS. BEFORE YOU GET TO SEE THEM YOU MUST HEAR THE ONES THAT ARE OUR TOP STUDENTS INTRODUCING OUR TOP 10 SALLY MCFORD, FRED LUKASKI, ARTHUR BRADLEY THE 3RD, MONKEY DOMINICK, HUY LE, STANDFORD PIERRE, KAYLA DANGERFIELD, GEORGE SMITH, YASIR ALLAH, AND GENNAI FUGIMOTO "

Everyone clapped their hands as the people came up with dark trench coats and cool shades. A guy shouted form the back and he stated: "You don't have to shout you know We can hear you, you old bastard!" Obviously this guy was beat up by guards and sent for hard labor. The loud man disappeared and everyone dispersed into laughter of the foolish guy and talked with their friends that are now free of the S.D.D.

"Kayla, you're one of the top 10 like all of us! Yay! So how do you feel?"

"I'm just feeling the same as I joined, scared, but scared of the outside life now. So has Vince, been a good pet?"

"Hey I'm not a pet Or else do I think that I'm not. Change of subject So how's the training?" Said Vince to change the subject to avoid being a fool.

"It was easy. Look at my coat It's completely black 2nd highest rank there is at the

S.D.D."

"I like your clothes. I can say that black shades, black shirt, black belt, black coat, black boots looks good. Ooh What's that," D.K. curiously said pointing to the gun with a chain connected to it with other end of the chain is connected to the other gun. As D.K. points to it, Kayla pulls out the gun from her belt and held one of the guns in her hand.

"It's my design. It's a 'Pull Back Gun.' When you fire it once, you pull the gun back and you let go of it letting the other gun connected to the chain get pulled towards you. You catch it and you aim and shoot it. Pull it when done, and then grab the previous gun. The chain also makes a good choking device," snickered Kayla as she pulls on both guns to reveal the length of the chain.

Vince gulped and they walked out the front doors for home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Who The Hell Are These People!

The chair fell and the two girls laughed out loud at the table. A hand flew upwards and grabbed the edge of the table. With messed up hair rising and dull eyes staring, Vince got up from the floor. He stood up and picked up the chair from the floor. He walked toward the counter where his coffee was pre-made. He reached out his hand but collapsed on the ground.

"First you fall down the stairs, then you trip over the chair, and you now collapse near your coffee. The least you can do to skip the party is not mess up the make up to make your eyes look dull," said D.K. in a calm way.

"Yeah. We all know you hate Josh, but you wanna see the rest of your friends don't you? Besides, all Josh did to make you angry was blow up your mom's house after she passed away and gave the house to you. He didn't know that there was a such thing as a gas line," explained Kayla in a cool calm way.

"All Josh did! Friends or not, Josh is gonna be there and I dislike him!" shouted Vince in a whinny type of way.

"Hey Kayla! What about the time Josh accidentally shot the fireworks into Vince's racing car? That was a big bang."

Vince sighed and said, "I wasn't even thinking about that. Thanks for reminding me about that though. That helped a bunch. D.K., what do I have to do so I can't be near Josh at the party?"

"If you shut up about this and go to the party, I'll give you a kiss. Deal?" Vince nodded and D.K. laughed with Kayla. Vince got up and wrapped his finger around the mug's handle and drank his coffee quietly. Afterwards, all three of them rose up and started to clean the house. Vince stared at the girls when all three of them finished up.

"Can I keep this?" Questioned Vince as he pointed to his outfit. Witch black polyester and white lace trims all around. Black stockings and black high heels. Vince was obviously wearing a Gothic Lolita dress.

D.K. and Kayla exchanged looks and smiled. They focused their eyes on Vince and said, "No." Later on, they put up fake spider webs, scary traps, jack-o-lanterns, and colored lights. Kayla did the finishing touch by turning on the fog machine and turned on the colored lights, and off with the regular lights.

The upstairs door of the bathroom opened up and out came forced steam. Vince walked out with a naked body except for the bottom half which was toweled. He walked toward his door while the girls standing on the top step tilted their heads and stared at his bum which was towel covered.

As the same before and the same as always, Vince didn't close his door while D.K. and Kayla was exchanging glances they saw a white towel pass by the doorway from a quick glimpse of his room. Vince got changed fast and he walked out of his room. He walked past the bathroom and stopped. The girls moved their fingers to signal him to spin around.

Vince's outfit consisted of a red see-through shirt, black pleather pants that was held up with a black belt and a silver buckle in the middle. The black socks was hidden in the black boots of red laces and spiked soles. The gloves was red leather with comfortable silk on the inside. The main piece of the outfit was the cape that hung over his shoulders and wrapped his whole body. The cape had the exterior of black and interior of red. The cape was a ripped design and burnt holes. It was long and it covered a two foot radius around his boots and weighed one-hundred and twenty-five pounds.

The girls nodded and opened their mouths to say, "You're hot right now." Vince bent his head down a bit, but barely seen was Vince blushing his cheeks to full out maximum red. Over Vince's shoulder was a grandfather clock where D.K.'s eyes grew big. She pushed Vince out of the way and he found himself rolling down the long stairway. A big thump on the floor make things stop for him. He laid there on the ground.

"Crap."

"Gah! Are you okay, Vince!"

"I'm fine Kayla," said Vince as he got up from the ground. Kayla rushed down the stairs and gasped while Vince was brushing off the dust from his pants. "What? Never saw dust?" Kayla got out a handkerchief and pressed it against his head.

"You're bleeding you know," said Kayla in a hastily way. She wiped the last of the blood off and she smiled. Vince just glared at her. "What! Do I have something on my face!"

"The party is in one hour. Take your shower now." Kayla nodded and then she ran up the stairs to the other bathroom. Half an hour later the girls were confined in their rooms changing and putting on make-up. Later on, Kayla released the door knob and came out. She wore a black shimmery dress with spiked bracelets around her arms and her Pull Back Gun wrapped around her waist. At the sight of the chain of the guns made Vince's eye twitch but he smiled and he winked at her.

The shackles of the other door was released and D.K. was free from her dark room. She got into view and Vince stared at her beauty. She had her thick, black framed glasses, and she wore a black short skirt dress. She had black stockings that rose from the one-half inched high heeled shoes. Her right arm covered with chained bracelets and her left covered with spiked bracelets. Under the neck and in the middle of her collar bone had a small circle that said, 'F.I.4.E.' She walked towards him and he relaxed his eyes to her.

"You look quite evil right now," said Vince in an easy voice to D.K. He approached her and he kissed her hand. "I like evil."

D.K. blushed and she barely smiled a bit while wiping the wetness off of her hand.. She got her hand and places it on Vince's right hand and Kayla put her's in Vince's left. Slowly, Vince led them downstairs and he stopped at the front door. The doorbell rang. D.K. reached for the door and opened it up and there stood three hooded figures in purple cloaks. The fog from inside was drifting towards them as if they were feeding off of it.

One of the hooded figures removed its hood. It revealed a man with shoulder length hair, brown eyes, soft skin, and an ear piercing on his left ear. He spoke, "You have a crappy place here."

Vince glared at him and opened his mouth, "Josh, you know we don't have to start something now."

"Hello! What are two beautiful girls doing with a scrap heap like Vince?" D.K. and Kayla turned around and walked away. Vince turned ninety degrees to his left and waves his left hand to allow the others to enter.

As Josh passed by, Vince whispered, "You got a way with the ladies." Josh grabbed his cloak and pulled it off of him showing himself in blood red colored clothes. The shirt, jeans, and the long jacket, all bathed in blood red fiber and stitches. Josh smirked and that gave the other two hooded ones to remove their cloaks. The one to Josh's left was a girl with her hair tied into a ponytail. She had emo glasses on and purple grape lipstick to match her purple dress.

The guy to the right was a guy with short, spiked, green hair. His eyes glowed with a snake's predator eye. The green overly large shirt with blue jeans and shoes covered the old school Converse shoes. As all three of them passed he greeted them in.

"Welcome Josh, Greg, Katie, to my house," said Vince politely. They all entered the house. All but Vince was inside. Vince stood there in the dark, cold night. Vince covered his whole body including his head with his cape and he disappeared in his shadow. The shadow disperse as the dark clouds covered the moon. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Greg and Katie was poking Kayla as she was asleep. Josh was leaning over the counter in front of the refrigerator where D.K. was sitting on a stood on the other side of the counter.

Josh winked after saying something to D.K. She, D.K., started to smirk as Josh thought she was smiling over the fuss that Kayla was moaning a name in her sleep. "Kaiba...yummy," moan Kayla out loud. The thing D.K. was smiling about was Josh's shadow, which was growing bigger as it reached on the surface of the fridge. Out came two hands with red leather gloves that reached out of the shadow of the fridge. The hands grabbed the shoulders of Josh and jerked him backwards and stopped him before he hit the door.

A figure came out and the cape fell off of his head and it revealed Vince. Josh twisted his head to his right and saw Vince. "Hey! Would you not do that!" Screamed Josh in a frightened way. Vince unleashed Josh's shoulders and pulled up a stool next to D.K. Vince looked at D.K. fora second and reverted his eyes back at Josh.

"Being the best stealth guy in the S.D.D. has advantages. I'm like a ninja, I'll strike when I want," said Vince in a smart ass sort of way.

"Oh shut up about that ninja crap! So what's the big deal with sneaking up on our conversation!"

"By 'our,' do you mean you and D.K.? See, if you were flirting with her, then I'd make sure you'd get punishment."

"You make it sound like hitting on a single girl matters! Well as long as they're single then I can do what I want!"

"Josh O' Josh. You baka. D.K. isn't single."

"Who is she going out with then! Tell me," shouted Josh. Vince smiled and looked at D.K. and she looked at him for a second. Josh stopped with the hot steam and just stared. " Shit. Are you kidding me?" D.K. and Vince pointed and laughed at Josh. Josh got angry again and he stormed off into the living room where he watched some anime. D.K. got up and walked to the table where Kayla was drooling in front of Katie and Greg.

D.K. tapped on her shoulder and Kayla woke up with a large amount of water on her arm. Vince got up and brought a towel from the sink. He slapped it down on the table and wiped up the saliva. Kayla got up and bowed and apologized, "I'm so sorry Vince!"

"It's okay. Josh used to do it with the other house. Anyways. The others should be hear soon. Wanna wait outside for them? Or do you want to sit with Josh in the living room," asked Vince.

"I wanna go where you guys are going. I hope that's okay with you guys," said Kayla in an unexceptional happy way.

D.K., Greg, Katie, and Vince started to walk out the front door until when D.K. shouted at Kayla who was daydreaming about a guy named Kaiba while standing in the kitchen. Kayla woke up and ran out the kitchen to the front porch. They all waited in darkness till they saw two white lights driving in the far night road. Seconds later, a loud horsepower engine could be heard and a car was seen. This car was silver with two thick black lines from the front bumper to the back bumper. It sped around the corner and braked on the driveway.

From the looks of it, the car was a 2012 silver BMW. Nobody was seen inside of the car due to the fact that the windows were tinted. The four doors opened without hesitation. Out came four people all dressed nicely like everyone else so far. From the window of the living room, Josh was breathing onto the window to see who they were. It appeared to be three girls and one guy.

The girl in the front on the driver's side hade her black hair let down and she wore a slim, tight Gothic Lolita outfit. The outfit was all black except for the outer edges where it was all white fluff. The strings were barely seen as they were tucked away after they were pulled tightly from the corset she wore. She wore red shaded glasses and she had bracelets all over her wrists and ankles. She, like D.K., had a tattoo on her chest that said 'F.I.4.E.' She had shoes that were as a little school girl's, but black and it clattered lightly with a white trim on her black socks that was surrounding her feet which the shoes contained.

The one next to the driver was another girl. Brown hair and a shorter version as the first girl. This one wore very baggy clothes. She had a black shirt with the name of the band, Sum 41, on it. She wore black shoes and brown skateboarder pants with a number of pockets. With chains leading out every pocket of her pants.

There was someone behind her with a suit. She wore a pin striped jacket and pin striped pants. With a black tie to fit in her jacket, and black shoes to add alone. Her hair was tied into a bun with 2 wooden chopsticks.

The last person who was a handsome guy who wore a white, almost see through shirt, that was unbuttoned to see his nice pecks. This pants were black, pleather, and tight pants. His hair was eye length and it waved every time the wind blew up a small gust. He also wore blue-shaded glasses with pure silver frames. On his hands were black pleather gloves from his wrist to his knuckles.

They all walked toward the walkway that lead toward the others on the porch. Vince walked forward and stood there. All four of the silver car stopped in front of him. The girl with the Gothic Lolita dress opened her mouth but was interrupted before she could talk. "Welcome Nicole, Danielle, Julie, and Billy!" shouted Vince after calling out their names form the order they were seen. Danielle, who was Nicole's sister was not as tall as everyone in the group, jumped up and down to see over her sister's shoulder.

Josh ran out of the house to see who it was and tripped on the door frame on the ground. After hitting the ground everyone laughed and Josh pulled out a small smile. Another car was heard. Red with spinners and a good engine sound. The car was a Honda race car and it skidded on the street lane opposite of Vince's house when it turned. Four people got out with guns. They left the doors open for a shield and aimed at Vince and the others.

The guns opened fire and everyone was calm since they pulled out their guns. Machine guns to be exact was firing 20 rounds per second. Vince got his cape and covered D.K. with it making the bullets not damage others while using his bullet proof cape. Nicole grabbed her sister and ran behind Vince's cape. Kayla pulled out her 'Pull-Back Gun.' She fired round by round as she dodged each shot they gave her. She damaged their windshield and their headlights.

D.K. ran out of Vince's cape and pulled out behind her back her famous 'Black Dragon.' It was a sawed off shotgun but it was disperse capsule, meaning that when she fired a round, the shell opens and thirty mini shells is released from it. The term 'Black Dragon' referred to when she fires the gun at you head on, the shells form a pattern of a dragon and it can only appear in the dark night. She dived to her left and fired 3 main shells giving ninety mini shells to disperse.

Kayla turned around and did a back flip to dodge the scattered mini shells. They all managed to hit the windows that were shielding the four. Glass shattered as it hit the ground. While the four reloaded, D.K. found steps to get on the rooftop. She did so and she rested herself on the top aiming. Greg and Katie at that time was trying to get a clear shot with their pistols with scopes. Greg fired and managed to get a tire in the front and Katie got the other front tire.

They ran and took Danielle inside followed by Nicole and Julie. Vince was alone in the dark yard. He covered his body with his dark cape and dispersed into his shadow form the moonlight. The four started again with full ammo and tried to find a dark figure with a cape. One of the four jerked its body forward and collapsed on the ground. It seemed that D.K. fired a clear shot before it dispersed. For a split second, the dead body popped up for a second. Knowing this means that the shell dispersed. Kayla got angry and ripped off the chain of her guns and threw it away. She opened a pouch on her belt and pulled out a longer chain and connected it to both guns. She, Kayla, aimed her first shot and fired and hit the second guy. She then just did random shots everywhere at the car.

Vince on the other hand reappeared behind their car and under the cape was heard of a sword sheath unfolding a sword. The object was revealed and the sword was no other than a katana. Vince raised it and slashed the back of the car leaving half their trunk opened. A guy turned around and then collapsed as Vince slashed the guy's arms off. The last guy got into the car and drove off but before he got to the turn the popped tires made him turn and hit the stop sign. He got out and ran but then fell onto the middle of the three way intersection. The person that shot him was a guy in a car that was approaching. The guy came out and stared at the dead guy. "Whoot! Head shot!"

Vince stood there, confused as if it was battle practice at the S.D.D. gone wrong. The man approached Vince and stood there. Then he saluted and stared at him in the eye. Three other people from the new car walked out and walked towards the man. One of the girls kicked the guy in the back of the leg. "Stop fooling around! Tell him now!"

"Owie! Anyways, Vince, lets go inside for the Halloween party and we'll talk about what every thing's about shall we?" Said the guy with blonde hair in the black S.D.D. uniform.

"Steve, what is going on?"

"Um, well... hard to say. You remember back in training at the S.D.D., there was the project called 'A.R.T.I.C.' and it was used for future warfare and terrorist attacks."

"Yeah what about it?"

The girl who kicked Steve walked up and gave a folder of files to Vince. She spoke and said, "Vince, the Artificial Robotic Timed Ionic Cyborg project has been taken over by the Leonzo Family. They are using their own gangsters as cyborgs and timing their awakening time, detonation time, and resurrection time. They are striking bake that the S.D.D. and aiming at the main source of our technology. Tokyo, Japan is their first target to weaken us. They first though want to get rid of the strong ones of the S.D.D. That's the hard part, they stole the project that has every name and rank of the S.D.D."

While listening into the conversation, everyone entered the street to talk about the incident. Kayla starts to freak out and D.K. is swearing. Billy, Danielle, Julie, and Nicole was just listening to the important conversation about the crisis. Steve got out his notebook and pointed to one of the girls.

"Roxy, you have 188." Steve then turned to the half Asian, half black girl. "Jasmine, you have 189," said Steve and he pointed his finger at the other girl which had folder. "Lara, you got 241 and I myself have 417 kills including tonight's head shot."

Vince walked up to Josh who was just standing there. Josh looked at Vince for a second and pulled out the katana that he had at his belt and gave it to Vince. Vince took his from his belt and gave it to Josh. Josh took the blade and smiled.

"I miss my blade."

Vince smiled at his katana that Josh gave him and asked him, "Where's my short sword?"

Josh removed a shorter version of a katana but a longer version of a dagger out of his back and threw it at Vince. Vince caught it and opened up his katana. Vince threw up the two blades and caught his katana with his right hand and the wakizashi with his left hand. Josh on the other hand pointed his blade at Vince.

"Shall we Vince?"

"We shall"

Vince and Josh charged at each other and they were having a small duel. Everyone else was watching and yelling them to stop. "Who the hell are these people!" Asked Josh while he and Vince was dancing each others blades.


End file.
